Sonic Underground the council of four
by SithLordNilis
Summary: New threats new people new resistance fighters and weapons a new romance and forgotten family (i would like to hear from viewers on what they want so please comment or pm me oh and i was thinking of having robotnik in it tho darkrubi169 doesn't agree) please review


Leon Prower

Has a sword and shield he can manipulate any shadows he touches even overlapping ones (Hide himself in shadows and stop people in their tracks when he touches their shadow but it also stops him) is a tech master with an IQ of 450 (150 higher than tails) older twin brother to Miles "Tails" Prower and tends to carry an electromagnetic ball capable of hacking anything

looks like tails has a black bandanna and a brown vest with a red trench coat spiked wrist bands spiked colar spiked boots camo pants skull belt has blood red hair also has blood red eyes and technological sun glasses has an Ocarina

Abigail (Abbi) Lynn

harp can control plants can make any plant grow anywhere can talk to any plant

Cat like body with big ears blood red bangs gray fur black hair her tail tip is black and she has shorts on under her dress. Can play any instruments also have a old gold flute. Also known to have a grass whistle.

pov Queen Aleena Hedgehog

"Sonic stop running around we must prepare for the ceremony tomorrow,." I said. "Now go get some sleep you will need it."

"Ok mom." My son says stopping right in front of me two chili dogs in his a big bite out of one he runs off to his room, I head to the Computer room. Walking in I see my other son Manic on the computer putting in new upgrades he invented into the system.

"Manic hun time for bed."I said

"Awn mom i need to finish installing my DNA inhibitor to prevent the rings from being stolen." He replied.

"They will be fine, manic" I said, "Don't make me drag you to your room"

"Fine" He said. He runs off to bed I walk to Sonia's room and see her on the bed sleeping. I walk to my room and changed into my nightgown I looked out the window to see two assassins jumping tree to tree head right to the castle. I race off to manic's room I ran into Holly, the head of staff and told her to wake the staff and send them to hide in the hidden room I ran right into Manic's room and wake him up.

"Sup, mom." Manic mumbled sleepy

"Get up you need to go get your brother i'll explain everything after at the waterfall. Hurry!" I ran from the room to Sonia's room and wakes her up rushing to the waterfall room. A huge room with a fountain about the size of a lake with a 20 foot waterfall pouring into the fountain we see Manic and A half asleep Sonic was sitting on the fountain wall. I ran to a picture of ocean with dolphins jumping out of the water. I ran my hand down the the side of the painting and trigger the switch. Stones raised from under the water and the waterfall split in half and the wall opened up to a huge room with beds and all the staff sitting on a bed or asleep on them.

"What's going on mother?" Sonia asked as we jumped rock to rock into the room.

"Assassins are coming stay here." I said I walked out of the room and the waterfall closed up. I took off to the throne room. I jumped when I heard glass break. No they are already in here I enter the throne room to see one of the assassins holding four gold rings, a blue sapphire shaped like a star. A green emerald in the shape of a square. A purple Amethyst shaped like a heart. Lastly a lightning black ridge opal in a marquise cut.

"where do you think your going with those?" I said walking out into the room. _The assassin smirked putting the rings in his pocket. _The assassin walked toward the window. I ran in front of him and grabbed a sword from a suit of armor. He pulled out his sword and charged at me. I dodged and sliced his side. He turned to me and said, "Nice knowing you bitch." I stared at him as he jumped out into the night. His partner started stabbing my stomach. He hit me three times then jumped out into the night after his friend. I used my remaining strength to free every one from the secret room and collapsed into darkness.

pov Manic

"Sonic do we really need to go down this street to get the rings back." Sonia said.

"Yep, Manic is tracking them right Manic?" Sonic said.

"Me I thought you were tracking them." I replied. 'Do they expect me to do everything geese I am not Cyrus. The least they could do is thank me for what I have done.' We continued down the street for 20 minutes until we were jumped by mutants. We darted down an alley but got trapped by the mutants. "sonic is there a way out?"

"Not unless you brought your hover board" He replied.

"Sorry no such luck I thought I wouldn't need it." I said.

"Well we are done for." He said. Just then a shadow started chopping the mutants up. The mutants started running when half of them were dead. They all stopped in their tracks as their shadows overlapped then we hear castanet shells and plants start to wrap around the mutants shredding them. We were baffled by the phenomenon. A fox stands in front of us where the shadows where he has two tails. He looks at us and his eyes widen for a second then he runs to the wall and jumps from wall to wall until he jumps on to the roof. As I watched him I felt something cold press up against my neck.


End file.
